


Mimicking the Dead

by GreyRabbit94



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Horror, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRabbit94/pseuds/GreyRabbit94
Summary: Kyle was sick of always working late but due to his coworkers sudden crazed episode and his sudden disappearance forced him to work over time. He just wanted to do home and rest and little did he know he would get that wish.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: creepypasta stories





	Mimicking the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted a collection of human teeth so I thought I would add that to the story. This is my own creepypasta story I had a quick idea for so I made a tiny story to remember the details before making a full blown story and art. 
> 
> Note this will be VERY small for her first story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless~
> 
> So her name is going to be Luciel.   
> She is a shape-shifting demon who collects human teeth as a hobby. She is fascinated by teeth and has a very extreme oral fixation.
> 
> Her age is unknown but she is not a minor.

It was a cold night in the middle of October, a light fog had brushed over the streets keeping everything hidden in its misted clutches. Kyle noticed the temperature dropping exponentially compared to the previous night as he made his way through the thickening fog. This was his second night this week he was forced to work the late shift and it was starting to take a toll on him. His boss was a rather tough guy so he was always making him come in on morning shifts, and now he was being forced to stay during the second and third shift as well since the previous guy quit all of a sudden.

No one really knew why, he had just started acting strange one day. No one really paid him any mind since he was most likely on drugs. He would whisper things to Kyle about how this girl snuck into his house would steal his teeth, then proceed to show him the remains of a decayed tooth, or an empty hole in his gums. It was really disgusting and it was a wonder how he wasnt fired for that exentric behavior.

Rolling his eyes he kept walking along the sidewalk bobbing his head to the music that blasted in his ears. It was a good twenty minute trek back to his house but it felt like only a few minutes with the music going. He let out a groan as he slipped inside. The weight of his work bag slumped to the floor before he could even remove his shoes. After such a long day there was nothing he wanted more than to rest. 

As he walked by the mirror in his hall he noticed the unruly condition of his brown curls, messily sitting on his head. The thick mane stood out in every direction making him appear to have just gotten out of bed when in all reality he was heading there. Any more work days like this and he'd lose his mind.

Running his fingers through his hair, Kyle couldn't help but wonder why his coworker had gone nuts so quickly. The man always seemed to be so cool headed before all this. Maybe he was an addict behind the scenes and got a bad batch that fucked with his head? It wasn't something unheard of. There was always people on the news showing up dead from these harsh strains that were popping up along the streets. 

Scratch.

Kyle's body froze as his eyes blew out, twice their regular size. His heart fell into his stomach like a dead weight as he twisted his head towards the noise.   
A small scratching sound emits from the window, that was already wide open. His face drains of color as he struggled to recall the memory of him opening the window that day. Maybe he had opened it as he was getting ready for work and just forgot to shut it. 

Pushing aside his apprehensive feelings, Kyle rushed to the window and slammed it down before locking it tightly. He stood there for a moment, trying his best to calm his racing heart as he scanned the window for whatever it was making the sounds. 

Nothing there.

"Maybe it was a bird building a nest...? A bit late..or early..." 

There was nothing more he wanted than to go to sleep so he chalked it up to a small animal that must have made a home under his window pane and shuffled to his room. Closing his door behind him he quickly tore his shirt from over his head, tossing it in the corner before slumping lazily into his bed. The sheets cradled his body nicely, lulling him into a nice comfortable sleep.

___________________

The sound of his alarm clocks repetitive buzzing quickly tore him from his dream, and earned a groan of protest from him as he tried to block it out. Tired eyes peeled open to see the red numbers on his clock read 3:33am. Maybe he had read it wrong. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared around the room, letting himself slowly come out of the daze that sleep had given to him. His brown orbs gaze down at the clock once more, hoping to see the correct time. 3:34am. Worry slowly consumed his features as he furrowed his brows together in confusion. Why did the alarm go off so early? He had it set every day for 8 am. When the hell did he change it? 

Scratch, Scratch.

His entire body froze instantly at the familar sound reverberating through his room. Terror gripped his frail mind in its evil hold as the scratching sounds persisted. That once comfortable state he was in was now replaced by an overbearing feeling that could only be described as a heart shattering fear.   
Quick hands darted to the dresser drawer beside his bed, yanking the little compartment open to reveal a rather large brass knuckle set. Picking up the silver weapon, he slipped his fingers through the rings and slowly pulled the sheets back. He was fully attentive as his feet dipped onto the cold hardwood floor below. 

Scratch Scratch 

Kyle's knuckles went white from the tense pressure of his trembling hand on his small defense weapon as he stalked towards the door. Once he was within arms reach of the light he yanked the small cord overhead of his desk by the hall door, illuminating the entire room. He stood shocked to see the door was wide open, and nothing met him but creeping darkness. He was to shocked to even move as his eyes locked onto the spot the sound was coming from. Two sets of glowing blue orbs met his stare, matching it almost perfectly. 

His face dropped as the eyes came towards him faster than he could let out his breath. A harsh force sent him crashing backwards into the bed. Pain shot through his body in pulses as he felt something digging into his ribs. Five sharp prong like hooks dug into his skin, tearing into him like he was made of pudding. 

The blood leaked along his bed as he forced his right arm into the attackers face only to be met with a harsh grip. There staring down at him was the man he had been working with, but something was different. His eyes were a vibrant sapphire that emitted their own light, while the teeth he swore were missing sat there in his mouth, as if nothing had ever removed them. A gutteral growl erupts from his throat as he bared his teeth more to the young male. 

The once white bones were slowly protruding more from the gums, as if they were being forced out of there home. The image was too much for the males mind to comprehend, and he sat back unable to even make a sound. Something hard smacking against his cheek was all he could register as the teeth fell out one by one only to be replaced by sharper, longer razor like ones. His skin shifted into a grayish blue tint as his hair began to fall out of his head, showering over Kyles unresponsive form. 

He sat there watching as his coworker had transformed into some beastial creature, that appeared mostly feminine in nature. The long brown strands flowed down ticking his cheek as her face drew near. For a demonic being, or whatever she was, she was rather enchanting, yet terror still held his now broken mind. "Shhhh.."  
Was all she whispered out into his ear as she drug one of her sharp nails along his cheek. Unable to process anything else his mind shut down and his world turned to black. 

The female stood up staring down at the battered figure below admiring the peaceful look on his sleeping face. Reaching around she pulled the mask over her features. The black mask had but a single white smile stretched along the base of the mask, curling up to where her ears sat behind the disguise. There were large pointed teeth proudly displayed in the eerie smile. 

Her black fingers slowly pressed against his cheek puncturing the flesh with her talon like claw. Gliding the nail through his cheek, she watched as the skin separated while the blood skirts from the permanent wound. A hum of approval left her lips as she grabbed onto one of his teeth, harshly yanking it from the gum. By the lack of response from him it could be that he had bled to death due to the wound on his side. Either that or his mind had fully shut down from shock. Bringing the tooth to her mask she looked it over, examining how clean and well taken care of it was. 

Placing the tooth in her bag that was slung over her side she made her way to the window, enjoying the clattering sound of her new specimens in her collection. She took one glance around the room before opening the window in the livingroom, quickly slipping out of it.


End file.
